The Randomness Remote
by HollyHolland
Summary: RANDOMNESS! Now Complete!
1. The Randomness Remote

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters.

*The Gods are sll sitting around the throne room. The Demigods are with them.*

Apollo was fiddling around with a remote. He hit one of the 2 buttons on the remote, than swore when he saw which button he had pushed.

**RANDOMNESS** the button said.

* * *

"Meep! Meep!" Demeter said, pointing at Apollo.

Apollo threw the remote.

Hermes vanished.

Artemis picked up the remote and brought it to Apollo like a dog.

Aphrodite stole Athena's Book of Wisdom. She decided to read.

A cardboard box appeared out of no where.

Athena kissed Posiedon.

Demter attacked Athena.

Zeus asked Posiedon which he thought was going to win.

Posiedon thought that Artemis would win.

Ares was exmaning the box.

Dionysus decided to go visit Hades, his most caring uncle. Or so he thought.

Hermes freaked out because something touched the box.

"Eep! The box wants to kill me!" Ares shouted.

Hera kissed Hades.

Time froze because Kronos appeared.

Percy pulled out his sword.

"Grandpa!" Hermes shouted. The box attacked Kronos.

Apollo mewed like a cat to Artemis.

The box hit Travis.

Travis sat on the box.

Hermes freaked out again.

Athena won the fight against Demeter.

Aphrodite finished reading Athena's Book of Wisdom.

Zeus put on make-up.

Kronos commited sucide. He decided that the world had gone crazy.

Posiedon told Athena that Percy was him.

Percy convienced Athena that Apollo was Posiedon.

Posiedon was kissing Demeter.

3 random kids appeared out of no where.

"Where are we?" they asked.

"Olympus rocks!" Hermes shouted from the box.

The box slammed into a throne. Travis landed on the throne.

Nico started stalking Thalia.

Hermes' box broke.

Artemis kissed Hermes. They vanished.

Persiphone started fighting Hera.

Zeus and Hades were egging them on.

Apollo was running away from Athena.

Clarrisse found the remote.

Nico tackled Thalia.

Clarrisse clicked the** RANDOMNESS STOP** button on the remote.

Everything stopped.

"Well, that was interesting." Ares stated.

"Where is Artemis and Hermes?" Apollo asked.

"I dunno." Hades stated.

"What are you doing on Olympus!" Zeus shouted.

"Your son kicked me out of the Underworld." Hades answered.

* * *

I'm going to end the story before the fighting starts.

Please REVIEW!


	2. Hermes Eventful Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but I do own the Randomness Remote.

**Author's Note: This will be the last chapter. There will not be Randomness, though. This is just what happened to the Remote.**

After the incident with the Remote, they decided to put it in a Mortal Dump. They no longer trusted putting stuff into the trash pile at Hephaetus' forge after the Bianca incident. All of them decided to let Hermes find a Mortal Dump to put it in. Well, let's just say that Hermes sorta forgot. You see, he was kinda busy.

First, he had to go find Dionysus, who was missing. It took him a whole month to find him.

Then, he had to take Persephone down to the Underworld. Hades got mad at him for saying something, and Hermes got thrown into Tartarus. He was stuck there for 3 months.

After he got out, Zeus had started another fight with Posiedon, out of boredom. So for another month, Hermes was taking messages back and forth between them. The fight finally stopped when they noticed that Apollo was missing.

It took them half of the year to find him, then another month of Hermes' taking messages to Apollo's captors. They finally finished it by Hermes knocking both sides unconscious because they were annoying him.

Then, Hermes had to spend 5 months at Camp Half-Blood for what he did.

Hermes finally remembered that he had to bring Persephone back from the Underworld, 10 months after he was supposed to bring her back. When he got Persephone back to Demeter, Demeter locked him in her Palace's basement for 7 months. He was finally let out because Zeus needed him.

Because Hermes had missed about 10 council meetings in total, Apollo was in charge of him for 5 years. By the end of the 5 years, Hermes was ready to try and kill Apollo for being so annoying.

After several more grueling things happened, Athena just had to go and ask what happened to the Remote.

Hermes just stared at his hands.

"Uh... Yeah... About that..." Hermes was trying to come up with an excuse.

"You haven't gotten rid of it!" Athena shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry. I spent a month looking for Dionysus, 3 months in Tartarus because of something I said, a month taking messages back and forth between Zeus and Posiedon, 7 months looking for Apollo and delivering messages to the people who captured him, 5 months at Camp Half-Blood, 7 months in the basement of Demeter's Palace, and 5 years having Apollo telling me what to do. I HAVE NOT HAD TIME TO GET RID OF IT!" Hermes shouted.

Let's just say, the demigods, along with some of the gods and goddesses will forever be afraid of Hermes.

_**The End!**_


End file.
